Estupido cupido
by Senhorita-Shan
Summary: Lee não agüenta mais ser iguinorado por Sakura,para ajudar o possível amigo e se redimir por quase telo matado no exame chunnin,Gaara banca o cupido,mas será que suas trapalhadas vão ajudar Lee,ou fazer com que ele o odeie mais ainda?


Estúpido cupido

Lee não agüenta mais ser iguinorado por Sakura,para ajudar o possível amigo e se redimir por quase telo matado no exame chunnin,Gaara banca o cupido,mas será que suas trapalhadas vão ajudar Lee,ou fazer com que ele o odeie mais ainda?

Certo dia,o trio da areia foi até Konoha para uma missão especial,mas quem disse que um deles iria cumprir a missão?Sim,iria,mas uma missão diferente.Ele sai do hotel onde ele e seus irmãos estavam e vai para a melhor(e única ¬¬)loja de rámem da cidade

Gaara:Sabia que iria te encontrar aqui!!

Naruto:Fala mané,a quanto tempo!Datte bayo!

Gaara:Er...Naruto,você se lembra daquele cara sem noção que eu quase matei?

Naruto:O Lee?Sim,se eu não lembra-se,iria ficar preocupado comigo mesmo.Quem se esqueceria?Você quase...

Gaara:Ta!Ta!Não toque no assunto!Eu queria pedir desculpas.

Naruto:Quem é você e o que fez com o Gaara que eu conheço?Mas olha...até semana passado,as únicas coisas que o Lee fazia era xingar a tua mãe e a tua família inteira,começando por você,e...tentar conquistar a minha amiga Sakura ¬¬ .Datte bayo!!!

Gaara: ...ele gosta muito dessa garota?

Naruto:Sim!Ele é doido por ela.

Gaara:JÁ SEI COMO ME REDIMIR :D !!!!-Falou em quanto saia rapidamente dali.

Naruto:HEI MAL EDUCADO!!!VOLTA AQUI!!DATTE BAYO!!!!...ele me deixou no vácuo T.T .

Perto da li,em uma ponte olhando o lago,Lee tinha em sua mente,a imagem da pessoa que mais gostava,linda,meiga...e...elegantemente testuda.Quando leva um susto enorme!!!

Gaara:Lee??É você :D ??

Lee:AaaAaaaaaaa!!!!Sai de perto ºOº !!!

Gaara:NÃO SE ASSUSTE!!!Eu sou da paz agora!Ajudo velhinhas a atravessar a rua,dou comida aos animais abandonados,estou trabalhando de garoto de recados e estou aqui para te ajudar!!!

Lee:Me ajudar õ.õ ?

Gaara:Quero me redimir de algum jeito...e acho que essa é a oportunidade perfeita:te juntar com a Sakura

Lee:Estou ouvindo ... :)

No dia seguinte:

Gaara:Eu andei pesquisando a rotina dela:todo dia ela vai fazer plantão em frente da casa do Sasuke,depois ela vai treinar,mais tarde ela vai a uma casa de chá...

Lee:Depois...?

Gaara:Não faço a mínima idéia :D

Na casa do Sasuke:

Gaara:Pode parecer maldade,mais nós vamos jogar uma lama na reputação do Uchira!

Lee:Como o que?

Do lado de fora,Sakura leva um susto!!Usando um tipo de jutsu,Gaara imita a voz de Sasuke.MAS com uma voz de boiola!

Gaara(voz de Sasuke mas com voz de boiola):Nyaaaa!!!Vou pintar minhas unhas de pink e esperar o Naruto todo sexy,com aquela minha blusa azul!!!

Sakura:O que é isso?S-sa-sasuke O.o?

Lee:GAARA PRA COM ISSO!!QUE MALDADE!!!!

Gaara:Cala a boca,caramba!

Sakura:Que barulhos são esses õ.õ ?

Ele aparece:

Sasuke:O que vocês estão fazendo na minha casa O.O ??

Mais tarde...

Gaara:Desculpa,mais isso é para o bem do nosso plano ºOº

Sasuke estava dentro de um armário,amarrado e com uma meia na boca,para que não falasse.

Lee vai pra perto da janela

Lee:Droga!Ela já foi!

Gaara(já com a voz normal):Fica tranquiiiiiiiiillllooooo!!Relaxa!!

Lee:GAARA?O QUE VOCÊ FUMOU Ó.Ó ???

Gaara:Tava tentando descontrair ¬¬

Lee: ¬¬ ?

Gaara:O que õ.õ ?

Gaara sem querer derruba um vaso ,não um vaso qualquer,era o raro vaso uchira.Uma rara herança,dentro do vaso,estavam as cinzas do pai e da mãe de Sasuke

Lee:OLHA A CAGADA QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!!!

Gaara:que pó é esse?Drogas?MAS CALMA!A gente cola com cuspe ó.ó !!!

Lee:O.O

Sasuke se liberta e quando vê a cena tem um troço...

Sasuke:SEUS FILHOS DA MÃEEEEEEEEEEE 

Sasuke joga os dois pela janela,só que para o azar deles,acabam caindo em cima de Akamaru,o inocente cãozinho de Kiba,que ficou revoltado.

Akamaru: x.x

Kiba:O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO????AKAMARU,MEU BROTHER,FALE COMIGO!!!

Gaara:Ai,tadinho,foi mal T.T

Lee:Desculpa.

Kiba:E-e-e-ele...QUEBROU A PATINHA!!!E O RABO,E ACHO QUE ELE TA CAOLHO!!!EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS DOIS!!!

Gaara e Lee: ó.ó

Kiba:SOCO NO JUTSU!!!

Gaara se tranca dentro de uma ´´bola de areia´´ para se proteger,mas ele acaba esquecendo Lee,do lado de fora...

Gaara:Foi mal,Lee U.U !!!

Lee acabou quebrando um dedo,mas calma,ele passa bem e continua sorrindo :D

Lee:SEU INFELIZ :( !!!

Gaara:Mi mi mi, perdão T.T

No campo de treino…

Gaara:Ela não notou nossa presença :D !!

Lee:Ela esta tão linda :)

Gaara:Presta atenção:bota esse fone no ouvido que eu vou te falar o que você deve falar.Você vai pra lá e deixa comigo 

Lee:Olha,olha,em?Cuidado com o que você vai falar!

Gaara:Fique tranqüilo!Esqueceu que eu sou conselheiro sentimental?

Lee:Conselheiro...sentimental O.O ?

Lá...

Lee:Bom dia Sakura!!!

Sakura:Oi Lee.

Lee:Você esta bonita hoje!!E como vai o Sasuke-kun?

Sakura:Sei lá...ele ta muito esquisito

Lee:Entendo,você precisa de um cara mas macho,como eu!! ;D

Pensamentos de Gaara:ISSO!Se continuar assim,vai dar namoro!Como eu sou incrível,há há :D

Sakura:VOCÊ ESTA CHAMANDO O SASUKE DE GAY Õ.Õ ???

Lee:NÃO É ISSO!!É que...é que...MEU CUPIDO FUMA MACONHA ºOº !!!

Gaara(saindo do mato,onde estava escondido):QUE?MACONHEIRO É AQUELE SEU SENSEI QUE TEM PARAFUO A MENOS!!!

Sakura: O.o ?

Lee:ERA PRA VOCÊ FICAR ESCONDIDO,SEU BURRO!!

Gaara:Vai encarar?Vai encarar Ò.ó ?

Sakura sai,sem entender nada e deixa os dois discutindo.

Depois de 2 minutos e meio discutindo...

Lee:PARA!!Vamos parar de brigar!

Gaara:Ta,ta!Desculpa por ter falado mal do Gay º.º

Lee:É Gai ¬¬

Gaara:Da no mesmo...hei,pra onde ela foi?

Na loja de ramem...

Lee:E agora ¬¬ ?

Gaara:Calma!Tipo,você é tanquinho °o° ???

Lee:Er...sou...porque O.O ?

Gaara:Meninas AMAM tanquinho,ora!Vai!Tira a blusa.

Lee:NÃO!Aqui é um lugar publico!

Gaara:ESCUTA AQUI!EU TENHO A PIOR VIDA DO MUNDO,eu podia ta matando,roubando ou me prostituindo com esse corpo lindo que eu tenho,MAS eu ainda tenho força o suficiente pra sorrir e aturar a vida que eu tenho!Você pode fazer isso por que seu filme já ta queimado com TODO mundo dessa vila!!Eu é que não poderia me expor a esse ridículo por causa da minha reputação!!!

Lee:´´SORRIR?´´ MAS VOCÊ NÃO SORRI,SENHOR ANTIPATICO Ó.Ó !!!

Gaara:Vixi,é mesmo!AGORA TIRA LOGO!!!FAÇA ISSO PELA TESTUDA :D !!!!

Lee: ...OK!!!PELA TESTUDA :D !!!

Sakura passava por ali naquele exato momento,Lee tira a camisa,mas...

AMBU:HEI!TEM CRIANÇA OLHANDO SEU DESPUDORADO õ.õ !!!

Lee:ESPERA!!!A-a culpa não é minha!!É desse ruivo ridículo aqui!!!

AMBU:VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE ACREDITARIAMOS QUE UMA PESSOA COMO ELE FARIA ALGO DESSE TIPO??

Gaara:Mas ...ó.ó

AMBU:VOU CHAMAR O BOFE DE ELITE PRA TE PRENDER Õ.Õ !!!

Lee:Bofe?

Bofe¹ :Uuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!Me possua,gostosoooo ºOº!!!

Lee:SAI PRA LÁ ó.ó!!!

Bofe²:Uui eu amoo os tímidos!!Você vai adorar ficar HORAS na cadeia,cheia de homem forte e moreno e cabeludo ºOº

Lee:É TUDO SUA CULPA GAARA !!!EU TE ODEIO!!!

Gaara:Desculpa T.T

Bofe³:Não odeie,AME!!

Orochimaru:Venha pro lado rosa da força ºOº

Lee:Sai pra lá!!Eu não sou o Sasuke!!!

Sakura:CHAMANDO O SASUKE DE GAY DE NOVO Õ.Õ ???

Todos batem no pobre Lee,que ainda por cima,é preso.

Na cadeia...

Sakura:E da próxima vez,vá chamar de gay a sua avó ó.ó !!

Orochimaru:Gentalha,gentalha :D!!!

(Falava em quanto batia em Lee)

Gaara:Lee,a sua vovozinha é gay O.O ??

Lee:SÓ NÃO DE BATO PORQUE...eu to preso nessa sela ¬¬ .

Depois de saber do escândalo,Gai paga a fiança para o seu aluno.

Gai:SER PRESO NÃO É JUVENTUDE!!!Já que você foi parar na cadeia,vai ter que dar 500 voltas de bananeira em volta da vila toda :D !!!!

Lee:T.T

Gaara:Espera!A culpa foi minha O.O !!

Gai:Calma,Gaara!!!Não precisa protege-lo só pra poder se redimir!

Gaara:¬¬

Lee:...no seu velório...dançarei em cima do teu tumulo Õ.Õ !!

Gaara:Ta zangado?

Lee:NÃO ME DIRIJA A PALAVRA ò.Ó !!!!

Lee dava voltas pela vila,e Gaara estava no hotel,conversando com seus irmãos sobre tudo o que avia acontecido...

Kankurou:GAROTO DE RECADOS????CONSELHEIRO SENTIMENTAL Ó.Ó ??

Temari:Há há!Só pode ta brincando!VOCÊ?Querendo ajudar alguém que não seja você mesmo?Já é primeiro de abril :D ??

Gaara:Bom,mas agora ele ta chateado comigo T.T

Kankurou:Você ainda se diz conselheiro sentimental?Pede pro tal de Lee abrir o jogo com a testuda!Seus burros ¬¬

Gaara:É mesmo!Por que eu não pensei nisso antes ºOº ?

Temari:Aff...pede pra ele também leva-la a casa de chá mas chique da vila também ¬¬

Gaara:Boa maninha,valeu :D !!

Ele saiu e foi correndo falar com Lee,que estava em sua ultima volta.

Lee:NÃO!Já fui humilhado o suficiente por hoje ¬¬ !

Gaara:Mas vai dar certo!Acho que se você abrir o jogo vai dar tudo certo!!Arrisque,vai,pela ultima vez T.T!!

Gai(surgindo do nada):ISSO QUE É JUVENTUDE!!!!Vai lá Lee!!

Lee:Você acha que vai dar certo,Gai-sensei?

Gai:NÃO!Mas nunca iremos descobrir se não tentarmos!!

Lee:...Gai-sensei T.T

Gai:..Lee T.T

Gaara:...Sobrancelhudos T.T

É nessa hora que começa o momento EMOtivo,todo mundo chorando de bobeira e sem nenhum motivo.Na dia seguinte,Lee convida Sakura para ir a tal casa de chá,já que não tinha mas NADA de interessante para fazer,ela topa.O combinado foi se encontrar em frente a casa de chá as 7 e meia da noite.Cinco horas antes eles já estavam se preparando.Gaara decidiu chamar Shikamaru para ajudar,já que ele era muito inteligente.Lee treinava como iria se declarar...

Lee:E-e-e-e já faz um-um-um tempo-que-que eu ando per-per-percebendo um se-se-sentimento e...

Shikamaru:PARA!Você não é uma Hinata da vida!Para de gaguejar e seja MACHO!!

Lee:Eu estou nervoso só de pensar que vou falar o que sinto...

Gaara:É por isso que eu nunca vou me apaixonar ¬¬

Shikamaru:Bom,eu escrevi o que você deve disser!

Lee:Mas...

Gaara:CALA A BOCA QUE TU NÃO TEM VONTADE PRÓPRIA ò.Ó !!!

Lee:T.T

Shikamaru:Bom,a prioridade agora é arrumar uma roupa pra você!!E tem que ser de marca,pra ela não pensar que você não tem onde cair morto,meninas odeiam caras muito pobres!

Lee:Mas eu to sem grana!

Gaara:Também!

Shikamaru:E eu mais ainda ¬¬ !...JA SEI ONDE ARRUMAR O DINHERIO!!!

Ele sai e em 5 minutos já estava de volta,com um porquinho

Lee:Eba!Dinheiro!!Onde você arrumou isso $.$?

Flashback on

Na mansão da Akatsuki...

Kakuzo:Pronto!!!Meu cofrinho já ta com exatamente...70 pratas,amanhã vou quebra-lo pra comprar uns remédios pro coração ºOº

Shikamaru aparece,pega o porquinho e corre mais rápido que o papa-léguas e o the flash juntos

Kakuzo: T.T

Flashback off

Shikamaru:Er...isso não é importante.Agora vamos para o shooping :D

No shooping...

Lee:Este terno ta legal!O que acham :) ?

Gaara:Terno?Nós não estamos no inicio século 20,estamos no 21 Õ.o!!

Lee:É que eu queria estar arrumadinho T.T

Shikamaru:Vamos comprar uma calça e uma blusa,pronto :D !!

Lee:Estamos falando da casa de chá mais chique da vila,e não do boteco da esquina,não posso ir de qualquer jeito U.U

Shikamaru:Que problemático ¬¬

Gaaara:HEI!Aquela ali é a Tenten!Podemos pedir uma opinião feminina :) !!

Eles foram pedir ajuda para ela.PRA QUE ¬¬ ?

Tenten:BARRIGA PRA DENTRO,POSTURA CORRETA,E MAIS,TRATE DE BOTAR UM TERNO BEM CHIQUE!!!E vamos AGORA pro salão tirar um pouco dessas sobrancelhas XO !!!

Lee:AS SOBRANCELHAS NÃO O.o !!!!!!TUDO,MENOS ISSO!!!

Gaara:Você pode tirar só um pouquinho,o que for tirado,você da pra mim,então eu corro pro médico e faço um implante!!Finalmente vou ter sobrancelhas ºOº !!

Lee:NADA DISSO !!!!

Gaara:T.T

Faltando trinta minutos,Lee já estava nos trinques,de terno e gravata e podem não acreditar,mas ele tirou um pouco as sobrancelhas!!!Gaara pegou os pelos que caíram no chão,pegou uma cola e...bom,agora ele tinha sobrancelhas.

Lee:Estou tão feliz!!Mas eu to estranhando...ta dando tudo certo :3 !!!

Gaara:Quem é você O.o ?

Lee: ¬¬

Gaara:Foi mal,quase não te reconheci sem as sobrancelhas peludas ºOº !!!

Lee:Bom...vamos logo -.-¨

Gaara:E pode deixar que eu vou ficar por perto!!

Lee:É disso que eu tenho medo ¬¬

Lá...

Lee:Oi,Sakura-san

Sakura:Lee?Nossa…você tá diferente O.O ?Tirou um pouco as sobrancelhas!

Lee:D

Dentro da casa de chá...

Sakura:O que vamos pedir?

Lee:Não sei...que tal chá de jasmim e bolinhos de arroz?

Sakura:Boa!

Pensamentos de Gaara(que estava numa mesa próxima):NÃÃÃÃÕOO!!Chá de jasmim é o mais caro!!!!!

O garçom chega e entrega os pedidos,Lee e Sakura levam uma susto!

Lee e Sakura:O CARINHA DA AKATSUKI O.O !!

Deidara:QUAL É A SURPRESA?Estou trabalhando decentemente!Eu podia ta matando,roubando me prostituindo com esse corpo lindo que eu tenho,MAS NÃO!Eu to trabalhando.

Lee:Já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

Pensamentos de Gaara:Não se surpreenda Lee,essa frase é bem famosa U.U

Sakura:Se bem que é isso que a akatsuki faz...tirando o se prostituir.

Deidara:É o que você pensa,outro dia,o Itachi...bem,tomem os pedidos,eu jurei que não iria contar que eu o peguei no flagra com...A ESQUECE Õ.Õ

Ele vai em borra deixando os dois sozinhos...ou quase

Lee:Sakura-san...quero te dizer algo o/////o

Sakura:O que :D ?

Chouji:Oi!!O que vocês estão fazendo aqui :) ??

Disse ele em quanto já ia se sentando na mesa

Lee:Chouji...queremos ficar sozinhos ¬¬

Sakura:Que isso Lee!Pode ficar!Hei!Aqueles ali não são o Neji e o Naruto?VENHAM AQUI!!!

Lee: T.T

Pensamentos de Gaara:CALMA LEE!!!Eu vou te ajudar ºOº

Naruto:Hei,quem é aquele mané sentado lá no fundão??

Lee:É o Gaara-Kun,Naruto,seu otário ¬¬

Naruto:GAARA??Mas...mas...desde quando ele tem sobrancelhas?

Lee:Só por causa das sobrancelhas ¬¬ ?

Neji:HEI,menino gaara!Vem pra cá...onde ele foi O.O?

Chouji:Acho que vi ele indo pra cozinha...

Gaara sai da cozinha vestido de cozinheiro(mas é claro que todos perceberam,eles não são burros ¬¬)ele também estava com uma barba longa e postiça(uma barba preta,sendo que seu cabelo é ruivo ¬¬) e ainda botou uma almofada na barriga pra fingir que era gordo O.O

Sakura:Gente...o que é aquilo Õ.Õ?

Neji:Acho que ele andou bebendo ¬¬

Gaara(fantasiado):Posso anotar o pedido de vocês U.U ?

Naruto:DEIXA DE SER BURRO!A gente sabe que é você,Sasuke,sabemos que você ta se roendo de ciúmes mas fica tranqüilo e continue sorrindo :D!

Gaara e Neji: ¬¬

Gaara sussurra perto de Lee que iria fazer com que todos saíssem da mesa e mandou ele ficar tranqüilo.

Gaara:Hei,você se chama Naruto?Acho que a senhora Tsunade estava te chamando para uma missão

Mal se passaram 2 segundos e Naruto sai correndo para onde a Hokage estava.Gaara sai e bota outro disfarce.Ele bota uma peruca de cabelo curto,vai na casa de uma certa menina e bota as roupas dela,que estavam no varal e ainda por cima bota 2 pepinos na frente do peitoral(ele queria laranjas,mas a Temari avia comido todas XD)e ainda pega o batom e a sombra preferida da irmã para o seu 2º disfarce.Ele sai de casa já disfarçado:

Gaara:Tchau maninhos!!

Temari:...eu to te falando...esse menino ainda vai escorregar feio no quiabo ¬¬

Kankurou: O.O (ainda assustado)

Lá...

Gaara(disfarçado de Hinata,batendo os dedinhos um no outro e falando igual a ela):Priminho,p-p-por favor me-me-me ajude a procurar o na-na-naruto -.- ?

Neji:...MAS SERA POSSIVEL QUE ESSA INFELIZ NÃO CONSEGUE FAZER NADA SOZINHA o.Õ ??

Sakura:Hinata,você ta diferente!Você passou muito lápis nos olhos.

Gaara(disfarçado):Er...é uma doença :D

Assim que saíram,ele tranca Neji dentro de um quadrado de areia.O que ele não contava,era que o vidro da loja de chá era transparente e dava pra ver tudo.

Pensamentos de Lee:Gaara...você é TÃO indiscreto ¬¬

Ele entra de novo dessa vez sem disfarce:

Gaara:Chouji,rala daqui õ.Õ !

Chouji:Não estou a fim,to com preguiça XD.

Gaara:SAI LOGO SEU GORDO !!!!

Os dois vão pro lado de fora,Gaara pensou que estava tudo bem...mas...

Lee:Ele não devia te chamado o Chouji daquilo -.-.

Sakura:Nunca vi o Chouji batendo em alguém daquele jeito...a areia do Gaara não esta dando vencimento O.O

Gaara aparece todo socado e se senta de volta na sua mesa,mas antes ele chega perto de Lee e fala algo em seu ouvido:

Gaara:Se declara logo se não te mando pro hospital de novo Õ.Õ !!!

Sakura:Hei o.o ?

Lee:Bom...Sakura-san... º/////º

Sakura:ESPERA!E o nosso chá?

Gaara:Eu não trabalho aqui,mais vou buscar :D !!

As coisas iriam começar a dar errado.Mal sabia Gaara que seu erro iria resultar em 3 pés quebrados,uma pessoa demitida,outras 2 constrangidas e iria deixar um bêbado.E ainda iria levar uma pessoa para o hospital por causa de um nariz quebrado, deixar uma pessoa careca e outra presa e um beijo aconteceria...

Gaara:Aqui esta o chá de vocês !!

Tsunade:GAARA VEM CÁ o.O !!!

Gaara(indo até a mesa onde ela estava):O que?

Tsunade:Cadê o meu sake?Você me trousse chá,seu lerdinho ¬¬

Gaara:...se eu te trousse o chá...ESSA NÃO O.O

Lee: Gaara-kuuuuuuuuuu...´´ce´´ me deu sakee,seu gaaaaaay!!Agora eu to vendo tuuuudo girando...TA OLHANDO O QUE SEU MACUMBEIRO Õ.Õ ??

Gaara:...macumbeiro o.o ?

Lee:´´CE´´ VAI PAGAR POR TER FERRADOOOOO COMIGO NOS ÚLTIMOS DIAS E PELO EXAME CHUNNIN,SEU ESCROOOOTO!!!!

(Lee capota)

Gaara e todos da casa de chá: Õ.Õ ??

Lee se levanta e parte pra cima de Gaara,que apenas se defende com a areia,Sakura era a única inteligente naquele local a ponto de sair da casa de chá e se afastar um pouco do local.

Naruto:Hei o que ta acontecendo aqui(ele tinha acabado de chegar),Tsunade,você me chamou?

Tsunade:ABAIXA MOLEQUE Ó.Ó !!!!

Naruto:PORQUE O.o ?

Lee tenta dar um soco em Gaara,este por sua vez se abaixa...quem acaba sendo atingido é Naruto.

Naruto: x.x

Sasuke(que estava passando do lado de fora do local):O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO LÁ??

Sakura:Sasuke-kun,é uma briga,vá lá ajudar.

Sasuke:Hora de bancar o bonzão ºOº !!

Lá dentro,Lee pega uma cerra elétrica e tenta acertar Gaara

Lee:VOLTAAAAAA!!!

Gaara:EU NÃO Ó.Ó !!!

Tsunade:MEU CABELO SEUS MOLEQUES Ò.Ó !!!

(A cerra acaba cortando o cabelo de Tsunade e ela consegue pegar os dois)

Tsunade:Seus levados!Vou dar chinelada nos dois O.o!!

Gaara:HÁ HÁ!!A AREIA VAI ME PROTEGER :3 !!!

Tsunade:Não se eu a molhar :D

Gaara e Lee(ainda bêbado):(

Deidara:O que esta acontecendo aqui?SAIAM DA MINHA CASINHA DE CHÁ!!!

Tsunade:SUA?

Deidara:Na verdade é do Itachi,mais...

Sasuke:O ITACHI TA AQUI??? É HOJE QUE EU ACABO COM A TUA RAÇA Õ.Õ!!!

Itachi: ¬\ ./¬

Sasuke:CHIDORI :3 !!!

Lee se livra de Tsunade e como ainda estava bêbado,tenta dar um Konoha sempu mal feito em Gaara,mas...acaba acertando o pé de sua amada.

Sakura:AI MEU PÉ :( !!ACHO QUE QUEBREI!!

Sasuke:Sakura O.O !!!

Naruto: Sacuda O.O !!! (falando errado por efeito do nariz quebrado)

Sakura:POSSO TA COM O PÉ QUEBRADO MAIS VOCÊ VAI APANHAR,NARUTO Ó.Ó

AMBU:PARA JÁ COM ISSO SUA BARRAQUEIRA!TU VAI PRA CADEIA!!!

Sakura:MAS A CULPA NÃO É MINHA!É DAQUELA DROGA DE EX-SOBRANCELHUDO Õ.Õ

Lee(ainda bêbado):Qual é gatinha...eu te amooooooooo

Gaara:CARAMBA!SÓ ASSIM QUE VOCÊ SE DECLARA ò.Ó ?

Sakura:CALE-SE!SEU ESCROTO ó.ó !!

(já no camburão)

Shino:O que esta acontecendo?

Naruto(com o nariz quebrado que afeta a voz):Ino,você não vai acreditar...

Shino:Eu me chamo Ino por acaso?Eu não sou aquela garota dada,então,não me xinga! ¬¬

Ino:DADA?

(Ela da uma voadora no Shino e ainda,dá um pisa no seu pé )

Shino:Ai!!!!MEU PÉ!É no meu pé que meus queridos insetos dormem,SUA ASSASSINA DE INSETOS o.O .

Deidara:SAIM DAQUI!!!Este é um lugar de família!

(Lee tenta dar um Konoha sempu em Gaara...mas acaba acertando num certo loiro...)

Deidara:x.x

Itachi:SEU INCOMPETENTE Õ/.\Õ !!

Deidara:Desculpa T.T

(Lee tenta dar uma voadora em Gaara...mas acaba atingido de novo Deidara)

Deidara:ai... x.x

Itachi:RÁ,RÉ,RÍ,RÓ,RUA Õ/.\Õ !!!!

Deidara:...to demito T.T ?

Itachi:TA U/.\U !

(Deidara começa a chorar que nem a Chiquinha)

Lee finalmente para,pois Gai que estava no local,avia desenvolvido um jutsu que pode tirar qualquer um do estado de bêbado.

Lee:O que ouve .?

Gaara:VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO Ó.Ó !!!

Lee:EU?Você que meu deu sake!!SEU LERDO!!!...Cadê a Sakura?

Gaara:Na cadeia,por culpa sua ¬¬

Lee: T.T

Temari e Kankurou aparecem...e quando vêem o estrago...

Temari:VOCÊS DOIS QUE VÃO PAGAR OS ESTRAGOS o.O !!

Gaara e Lee: T.T

Kankurou:Bom,de qualquer forma,pagamos a fiança da tal de Sakura e ela quer falar com você

Lee:Comigo O.O ?

Gaara:°O°

Temari:Nós falamos com ela que os dois estão fazendo planinhos pra juntar a testuda com você!

Lee sai correndo pra falar com Sakura e deixa os três lá

Gaara:VAI LÁ!!!ISSO É QUE É JUVENTUDE XD !!

Gai:É isso mesmo,menino Gaara XD !!!

Temari:Falando nisso,se a primavera representa a juventude...e o outono,inverno,verão o.o ?

Jiraya(aparecendo do nada):O outono é a velhice!!!E eu gosto muito de estar nessa época!Quando eu era jovem,não tinha essa praga de internet,e os ninjas passavam mais tempo treinando!Não troco a minha idade pela de vocês,seus viciados em computador!

Gaara:Eu não sou viciado,passo só 6 horas no computador õ.Õ ?

Temari:Você nunca alcançara o meu recorde 76 horas,ruivinho :D !!

Jiraya: ¬¬

Gaara:Com licença,tenho que observar o que vai acontecer O.O !SAI DA FRENTE !!

Gai:Isso que é juventude,estou emocionado T.T (chorando daquele jeito dele)

Sakura estava no campo de treinamento,Lee avia chegado rapidamente,e Gaara,decidiu olhar tudo em cima de uma árvore.

Sakura:Lee-san,você tem alguma coisa pra me disser n.n ?

Lee:...eu te amo

Sakura:o que disse?Pode falar mais alto,não precisa ter vergonha :)

Gaara:ai...que fofo :D

E o que aconteceu?Chegou um esquilo por trás de Gaara e arranca um pedaço enorme de suas calças,o esquilo era o mesmo que estava no ombro de Lee,no exame chunnin,o esquilinho não era nem um pouco fã do Gaara e sai correndo com o pano na boca,Gaara se desequilibra com isso e cai da árvore

Lee e Sakura:GAARA o.O ?

Gaara:ESQUILO LADRÃO Ó.Ó !!

Sakura:Que fofo,você usa cueca de ursinho :D

Lee:Menino Gaara é TÃO meigo nesse ponto XD

Gaara:¬¬

Sakura:Bom...de qualquer jeito...Lee...eu gosto do Sasuke,então não da pra ficar com você por emquanto...mas quem sabe um dia n.n ?

Lee:Ok...mas...eu posso de dar um abraço °.° ?

Os dois se abraçam,e Gaara pela primeira vez,mesmo com a calça rascada e com sua roupa intima aparecendo estava sorrindo.Mas os três são surpreendidos por todos da vila,que estavam procurando um certo ruivo e um certo moreno para pagar o estrago na casa de chá.E é claro que todos ficaram supressos com aquela romântica,mais hilária cena...

Sakura,Lee e Gaara: o////////o

Naruto:HÁ HÁ!O Gaara tem cueca de ursinho XD !!!

Tsunade:...minha aluna esta crescendo T.T

Gai:O meu também T.T

(Momento **emo**tivo entre os dois,que choravam como nunca)

Sakura,Lee e Gaara:¬¬

_P.s:_Correção3pessoasconstrangidasXD

A noite,já na vila da areia,apesar de não poder dormir,Gaara estava dormindo,é sempre assim,seus descansos não passam de 5 minutos,por causa do monstro que avia em si.Temari e Kankurou entram no quarto,e mesmo que ele não ouvisse queriam de disser algo:

Temari:Estamos orgulhosos de você maninho.Mesmo que não tenha feito um trabalho excelente como cupido,você mostrou que realmente esta mudado :)

Kankurou:Nós te amamos irmãozinho,boa noite : )

Os dois dão um beijinho de leve no rosto do irmão e vão embora.

Temari:OK!Mas mesmo assim ele vai ter que se virar pra arrumar dinheiro pra pagar o estrago,por que eu não vou ajudar ¬¬

--------------

E essa foi a fict,espero que tenham gostado.Deixem reviens ;D


End file.
